Numerical control lathes are commonly used in machining processes. The numerical control lathe can process workpieces using cutting tools controlled by predetermined procedures. When the procedures finished, the workpiece needs to be pulled and transferred to the next station. The workpiece can be pulled manually, but this method may waste manpower and time.